The fiche carrier in a microfiche reader is preferably separable from the subcarrier. This requires the use of bearings which can be taken apart. Bearings that meet this requirement generally have a fairly high resistance to movement and this is at odds with the desired smooth or silky movement of the carrier. To get that movement it would be desirable to use ball bearings and thereby minimize friction.